Payback
by WatchingCircinus
Summary: Damien is the worst bully at school - he has no qualms about setting his Pokemon on the younger students, but Gabrielle has a plan to challenge him. The question is, will it work? And does Gabrielle have the power to stand up for herself?


A long, narrow puddle dribbled the length of the alleyway. In it I could see pieces of the sky, flat sides of buildings against the white; it was like a hole into an inverted world. I stepped over it and crouched behind the skip bins.

The bright green display on my watch flashed: 16.30; right on time. Damien would be finishing work soon, pushing out the back door of Lucky Karp Take-out with his hands in his pockets and Machu on his shoulder. A slight tremor ran through my fingers. I took the new pokeball from my pocket and clutched it tightly to steady them.

In the shiny red surface I could see something of my own face, weirdly distorted like an image in a teaspoon, or caught inside someone's pupil. Mousy hair looking pink in the reflection, eyes bulbous, nose an undefined smudge; small girl with the dun sky above, framed by two brick walls.

Any minute now I'd hear the un-oiled squeak of the door and Damien's footsteps splashing through the puddle. I hunched down into my jumper and pressed the pokeball to my chest.

I'm not the only kid at school who's scared of Damien – anyone with half a brain would be. He's the tallest boy in year six, and even has a few stiff hairs sticking out from his upper lip. He works at the Lucky Karp where his dad is the manager, and he never goes anywhere without Machu. If you're the last one waiting at the bus-stop after school, or if you come out of the toilets and nobody else is around, you can bet Damien and Machu will be there, each with the same sadistic grin. One skinny arm grabs you and then an electric zap charges through your body. Peter Newman from second grade even wet himself once – from fear or the shock nobody is sure.

I realised that I was holding my breath, and exhaled loudly. The air turned white as it left my lips. I checked my watch: 16.35.

I remembered the feeling of Machu's thunder shock, razing along my nerves, rattling my teeth. I clenched my jaw.

A loud creak broke the silence. My breathing stopped and I felt my legs shrink under me. A long lanky shadow made its way down the alley and I gripped my pokeball so tight the veins stood out on my hands. I shivered, ready to stand. I could hear the sound of Damien's trainers scuffing the asphalt, could almost see his greasy blonde hair. The time had come.

I went to stand – and my resolve failed. My muscles refused. Damien walked into view, and I stayed squatting beside the bins. I cast my gaze down at the rain-soaked ground.

"Ho, what do we have here?" he said in a sniggering voice.

I looked up, along scrawny white legs to the red Lucky Karp t-shirt, and the pimply grinning face above. Two sets of eyes looked down at me. Little waves of static were rising off Machu.

"A little grimer, squatting in the trash," he said.

As if working beyond my control, my legs unfolded themselves and pushed me upwards. My knees wavered, but held firm. I held out my ball. "I want to challenge you," I said, my voice breaking.

Damien leered.

"A little runt like you? You're not worth my time." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned away, heading for the street. Words bubbled up in my throat.

"You're just scared," I said.

He stopped, and turned. "You looking for a thumping?" he said.

"This time you can't set your rat on me – I have protection."

Damien laughed, his Adams apple jiggling up and down. I glared. "Face me in battle and we'll see who's laughing," I said.

"Oh, has the little girl got a Pokemon then? Has she caught a pidgey in the park with a net and some breadcrumbs?"

My cheeks were getting hot. I held out the shiny new pokeball. "If you're too scared then just run away."

The older boy grinned. Electrical discharges sparked from Machu, but Damien seemed immune to them. "Sure, little girl. I'd be happy to crush you and whatever sad little pokemon you've coaxed into joining you."

"You'll be the one getting crushed," I said. "And my name is Gabrielle."

"Whatever, little girl." He nodded to Machu and the pokemon jumped down from his shoulder.

The pichu stood in the middle of the alley, uncontrollable bursts of thunder rolling from its pink cheeks. It bared its tiny teeth and narrowed its dark eyes. It seemed dizzy with exhilaration.

I lifted my arm above my head, like they did in the Pokemon tournaments on the TV, and threw my ball to the ground. In a flash of red light my saviour appeared.

Damien seemed momentarily taken aback, but quickly hid it behind his slimy smile. He flicked his fringe from his eyes. "Huh. A machop. It'll take more than that to take down Machu – he's special, you know. Most pichus can't hold a charge without fainting."

I grinned. "Don't be so sure. I've been teaching Xalvador a special move. I think you'll find it appropriate, given everything you've done."

Xalvador looked back over his shoulder and seemed to wink. The little muscles in his grey arms rippled.

"Machu, use thunder shock!" Damien shouted.

Sparks flew through the air, landing on Xalvador's head. He crouched down with his arms crossed, withstanding the onslaught as if it were the gentlest tickle of a Summer breeze. I could see sweat dripping down Damien's forehead.

"Machu, use nasty plot!" he screamed.

The pichu tried to focus its energy inwards, but only managed to unleash a loose wave of electricity. It was a loose cannon; just like its trainer.

"I guess this is what happens when you pick on someone your own size," I said, laughing. "This one's for you, Damien,"

"No, little girl – Gabrielle – don't!"

"Xalvador, use payback."

A purple flash filled the alleyway. The last I thing saw was Damien's open-mouthed shriek and Machu's wide eyes before both were engulfed in darkness.


End file.
